


The Heroes' Princely Reward

by bladespark



Series: A God Among Men (PZA) [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Body Worship, Double Penetration, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Part of bladespark's main Hades universe, Threesome - M/M/M, Undressing, submissive Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Achilles fell in love—or at least in lust—with Zagreus the moment he laid eyes on the young god. Yet he knew his heart belonged to another, so never acted on that feeling. After being reuinited with Patroclus, however, and being reassured of his love's lack of jealosy, he feels free to finally act on those desires.Unfortunately Achilles is a little too nervous, a little too overwrought, after some unmeasured eternity of controlling his desires.  And Zagreus, open and free with his love as he may be, is also thick as a brick.So it falls to Patroclus to let the young prince know that his mentor—and Patroclus himself—both wish to thank him in a very intimate way.
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: A God Among Men (PZA) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129379
Comments: 23
Kudos: 186





	The Heroes' Princely Reward

“If there’s ever anything we two can do for you, lad, anything at all, you don’t hesitate to ask,” said Achilles, his expression intent, and his fair-skinned cheeks showing the faintest possible flush.

Zagreus smiled cheerfully and said, “I can’t think of anything, Sirs. I’m just glad you’re happy. But now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to be on my way.” He gave a jaunty wave and then he was off, leaving only lightly-scorched footprints behind him.

Achilles let out a sigh of frustration, but Patroclus beside him burst into laughter. “ _That_ was your idea of coming on to the lad?”

“I don’t— I mean—” Achilles huffed, cheeks blushing brighter. “I had other things to say! It’s just hard to say them. He’s the Prince of Hell, I’ve served him for I don’t even know how long, and I know he has a lover who’s a _god!_ How can I ask anything of him, Pat?”

“You know he doesn’t see things that way, my love,” said Patroclus gently.

Achilles sighed. “I know. He’s open and kind and generous to everyone.” A smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he added, “When he’s not being a sarcastic brat, anyway.” His expression sobered swiftly, though. “But that means I can’t take it as any sort of sign, that he’s been so kind to me. It doesn’t mean he holds me in any special regard. And if he does, surely it’s only student to teacher, master to servant.”

“You can’t know until you ask, though,” said Patroclus.

“I know.” Achilles sighed again.

Patroclus chuckled. “Well, or until _someone_ asks, at least.”

Achilles looked over at his smiling lover, suddenly wide-eyed. “Ah… Oh dear. I don’t know whether to be relieved or terrified.”

Patroclus laughed. “Oh, both, I’m sure. But seriously, I’ll sound the lad out for you, a bit. That way if you’re to be shot down, you won’t have made a fool of yourself first. At least no more than you did just now.”

“I just… I can manage to be around the lad when I’m keeping my mind on other things, but as soon as I think about him, how he looks, the way he is…” Achilles was absolutely scarlet. “I think I fell in love, or at least in lust, with him the first time I laid eyes on him.”

****

“Here. Your domain, such as it is, warrior.” Hades gestured at the room, and Achilles couldn’t help but gape. He’d have committed any number of crimes to have a place such as this in his mortal life.

It was huge, to begin with; a cavernous, rectangular space, the floor of unpolished stone that would give good purchase underfoot. A weapons rack against one wall held dozens of different weapons, both live, deadly metal and padded, safe practice versions. And the crowning glory of the whole thing, the utter impossibility that made Achilles gape, a mirror, which perfectly reflected, with full, utter fidelity, the whole of the space, lined one entire wall. It wasn’t the highly polished bronze that Achilles knew, it was of some other substance, showing everything as perfectly as still water. One could see one’s own motions, one’s own form, as if observing from the outside, something he’d wished for countless times, but thought impossible.

“Does it suit?” asked Hades, brusquely.

“Yes, my lord. It is better than I could have dreamed.” He gave Hades a deep bow. “Thank you, my lord.”

“My son, useless as he may be, should have only the best. That is why this place, and that is why you, warrior. You are considered the best mankind has seen. You will teach him all that you know.”

“I will do my best, my lord. Not all have the aptitude for it, and teaching takes time—”

“Tch,” Hades interrupted with the scornful sound. “He may or may not have the aptitude, given how he fails at most things, but time he has. He is a god, mortal warrior. He will live forever, and you will be here, forever, teaching him until he learns sufficiently or until I decide he cannot.”

“Yes, my lord,” said Achilles, bowing again, not sure if he should be pleased or dismayed by this pronouncement. He’d known, all things considered, that he would not rest in Elysium, but an eternity of teaching some godling brat didn’t much appeal. Yet it beat an eternity suffering in Tartarus.

“You’re late, boy.” The scorn in Hades’ voice scorched Achilles, and he looked up in shock, then jolted again at seeing the object of that scorn, who’d just stepped through the doorway. He must be Hades’ son, Zagreus, but whatever Achilles had expected, this _beautiful_ being hadn’t been it.

Admittedly, he could see a bit of Hades in the young man standing just inside the room. The one red eye, glowing faintly in the shadows beneath its dark brow. The hellish flames that licked up from his bare feet, and the similar fire that set the autumn leaves of his laurel crown alight as they floated, ever-shedding from it. Perhaps a little in the shape of his face and the line of his jaw, too, and the darkness of his hair. But there was some softer influence there in the clear regard of his other eye, leaf green, in the smile that quirked up the corner of his mouth, despite his father’s chastisement, in the fineness of his features, not at all girlish, but something Achilles wanted to call beautiful rather than handsome. His body was that way too, lanky and gangly, broad in the shoulders but needing to fill out yet, lacking something in muscle, and his stance lacking something in poise, yet all of it forming a picture of the ideal young man, more beautiful than mere mortals could possibly dream of being.

Desire flushed through Achilles in a flash, and he tried to stuff it down just as fast. He could not, should not, _would not_ lust after his employer’s son. That was a bad idea. But oh hell, when people said a youth had the body of a young god, Zagreus was the god they meant. Every line of him was beyond perfect. No doubt he would fill out someday to a more finished version of this same self, and that would be even more perfect, but gods above, the way his every muscle was chiseled and defined, slight as he was, the way his face was just exactly narrow enough to be pretty and just exactly square enough to be masculine, the way his hair fell untidily all about his divine laurel… Achilles couldn’t remember the last time he’d instantly lusted after someone like that. Even his beloved Patroclus had taken time to get to know before he’d felt that burning desire.

Remembering Patroclus both settled and shamed him. He shouldn’t feel such things for another, while he was holding his heart for his love.

“Well, we can’t all be as meticulous as you, Father,” said the beautiful godling, lips twisting in a cheerfully sarcastic smile.

“Hmph. See that you’re more prompt in the future. You fail to respect your noble teacher Achilles with such tardiness.”

The godling turned his eyes on Achilles, and something lit in them. “Achilles? Truly? It’s an honor, Sir. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Achilles managed a calm reply, holding to Patroclus’ memory as a shield against the young god’s appeal. “Thank you, lad. Your father wants me to teach you how to fight.”

“Oh! I can hardly picture myself as a warrior. I just help with the paperwork. But… I’d be honored, very honored, to learn from you, sir.”

Hades snorted. “You give him more deference than a mere mortal deserves, boy. But it’s true he’s the best. You had better learn, else I’ll be sorely disappointed with you. Now, I’ve much to do and I’ve wasted enough time on you already.” The massive god of Hell stalked out of the room, leaving Achilles and the young godling alone together.

“Well, ah, that was…delightful.” The godling stared after his father, then visibly shook himself and turned back to Achilles, who was still having to fight off waves of stunned desire. Gods on Olympus, the boy was so damned beautiful! “I’m Zagreus. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir. And an honor to learn from you, truly.”

Achilles cleared his throat, regathering his wits once again. “Ah, well, as you know, I’m Achilles, lad. Now let’s see what I can teach you.”

****

Zagreus perked up when he realized that the chamber he’d stumbled into was Patroclus’ respite. He slowed, no longer dashing, and sheathed his sword. It would be good to spend a little time chatting with Patroclus and perhaps Achilles before returning to the fight.

“Hello there, stranger,” called Patroclus as Zagreus approached, apparently in a cheery mood, though Achilles was nowhere to be seen.

“Hello to you too,” responded Zagreus, smiling. “How passes the day, or night, whichever it may be?”

“Oh, tolerably well. Though truth be told I could use a little company. Come, sit by me, and we’ll speak together.”

“Ah…” Zagreus felt surprised, Patroclus had never asked for him to stay before, but he felt pleased too, and it was the easiest thing in the world to go sit beside the former myrmidon.

“So, stranger. Any news to share?”

“Oh, not really. I just, you know, fight my way through Hell repeatedly, get killed a lot, eventually die even if I succeed. It’s an odd life, but it does have its moments.”

Patroclus smiled. “I see. I’m glad you seem happy, stranger. I’m happy too. I sit in peace, and contemplate, and then my love visits me, the two things I’ve always valued most, though of course dear Achilles is first of those.”

“I’m glad,” said Zagreus, his smile radiant. “You both deserve that.”

“And what of you, stranger? I’m told you have a lover?”

Zagreus flushed, but also smiled as he replied, “Two, in fact.”

“Oh! Well, that sounds pleasant indeed. Twice the love, eh?”

“Yes. Though not quite, really. Thanatos I love, Megaera… I suppose it’s love too, but of a very different sort, you know?”

“And neither of them is jealous of the other?”

“Oh no! On my luckiest days I get them both together!” Zagreus grinned, flushing even more. “I hope it’s not over-sharing to say that they are quite the duo, once they both get focused on me. It’s intimidating. I’m very outnumbered, but it’s wonderful all the same.”

“No, no, stranger. It’s not over-sharing at all. I’ve shared love too, and it can be a beautiful thing.”

“Huh. You and Achilles are…open, then?”

“Oh, yes,” said Patroclus, and he moved his hand to cover Zagreus’, the contact strangely electric.

Zagreus found himself drawing in a sharp, almost shocked breath. “Oh. Ah…”

“I assume your loves don’t mind you finding others too?” said Patroclus, his thumb tracing over the back of Zagreus’ hand with gentle intimacy. Zagreus found his heart suddenly going faster.

“Ah… N-no, they don’t mind. Meg is… Meg takes pleasure where she wants, you know? I think half the gods and demigods and even some of the mortals in my father’s House have been in her bed at some point. And Than… We love each other dearly, and that’s special, but we both agree that jealousy doesn’t have a place in that.”

“That’s fine to hear, stranger.” Patroclus picked up Zagreus’ hand, and kissed the back of it tenderly. “I owe you a great deal, you know, for bringing my love back to me. I’d be very pleased to be able to thank you personally.”

“Oh. Er…”

“And my Achilles loves you, you know.”

Zagreus felt another shock run through him. He’d desperately admired Achilles for years, and even when he’d started to realize that his teacher—his idol—was flawed, he had still thought Achilles was one of the most handsome, skilled, interesting people he knew. “He… He does?”

“Yes, stranger. He’s spoken of it to me often, but has been shy to speak of it to you. First because he was concerned about me, and then because you seemed otherwise occupied. And I, well… I don’t know if it can be called love, but I’m fond, let’s say.” He kissed the back of Zagreus’ hand again, lingering this time. “If you’re amenable, stranger… Perhaps I’ll have to come up with a new nickname to call you, for I’d love for us to be closer than strangers could be.”

“Patroclus,” breathed Zagreus, a shudder going through him. “I… I’d like that. I’d like it a lot.”

“And if Achilles should join us?”

“Gods…” Zagreus drew in a sharp breath, still not entirely believing that such a thing could be possible. “Yes, of course, that would be amazing.”

“Wait with me then, stranger, and perhaps we can while away the time until he appears.” Patroclus gave a gentle tug to Zagreus’ hand, and Zagreus willingly shifted closer, sitting not just close enough to touch, but side by side, their legs brushing together.

“That sounds good, my friend,” said Zagreus, though his calm reply was more than a little ruined by how breathless he was.

Patroclus chuckled softly, and let go of Zagreus’ hand, but it was so he could reach up and cup Zagreus’ cheek in his palm. “I do very much see why my love finds you so alluring,” he murmured, thumb stroking the line of Zagreus’ cheekbone gently.

Zagreus swallowed. “I, ah, I am flattered that he does,” he managed.

With a soft chuckle that was loving, somehow, rather than mocking, Patroclus leaned in and kissed Zagreus, briefly, sincerely, softly.

“Oh…” Zagreus couldn’t find anything else to say but that soft, half-gasped exclamation.

Another soft exclamation drew his attention, though, a startled gasp that came not from himself nor from Patroclus, but from the exit to this little corner of Elysium, a few yards away. Zagreus and Patroclus both looked up, and saw Achilles standing there, staring wide-eyed at them.

With a twinkle of deliberate mischief in his eye, Patroclus turned back to Zagreus, putting a hand to the back of his head, and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was hot, passionate, and messy, a display that made Zagreus flush, knowing Achilles was watching it. It was good, though, and thrilled him all the way to his toes. When Patroclus let him pull back from it, Zagreus looked over at Achilles, and saw he was even redder than he’d been before.

Patroclus smiled and made a beckoning gesture. “Achilles! Come, join us. We were just speaking of you.”

“Ah… Oh?” Achilles hesitated, but only for a moment before approaching. Patroclus reached up to him without hesitation, and Achilles reached down, going to one knee and bending to kiss his lover. Zagreus couldn’t keep from smiling as he saw them together like that, their smiles so warm, so genuine, so soft. They belonged together, he could tell. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing here. But he didn’t want to leave, and when the pair broke from their kiss, both turned their eyes on him, Achilles still flushed, Patroclus smiling with that mischievous light once more sparkling in his gaze.

He took Achilles’ hand and pulled the kneeling warrior around until he was practically in Zagreus’ lap. “Here, sit by our guest, and give him a proper greeting, love.”

Achilles cleared his throat, his blush not growing any less, and his expression uncertain. Zagreus was startled how hesitantly Achilles reached out to him. “Sir?” he said, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Sir.”

He heard Achilles draw in a sharp breath, and then the hero’s hand was lifting, cupping his cheek, trembling as it did. “I do want to, lad. Very badly. I’ve wanted to since I first laid eyes on you. I’m afraid that an eternity’s worth of pent up fantasies leave me not even knowing how to begin, though.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ Zagreus cupped his hand over Achilles’, then turned his head and kissed his mentor’s palm. “Should I… I mean, I can just take care of you, Sir? You don’t need to do anything in particular.”

Achilles swallowed. “I, ah, I must admit that sort of thing has been among said fantasies.”

“Then I would be delighted, honored, even, to serve you, Sir.” Zagreus flicked his gaze over to Patroclus, still sitting close enough that their legs were touching. “Shall I do anything for you as well, Sir?”

Patroclus chuckled, that deep sound of amusement that Zagreus had never heard before he’d been reunited with Achilles, but that now seemed characteristic of him. “Eventually I would like that very much, stranger. But for now, I believe I’d like to watch.”

_Oh boy._ Zagreus found himself biting his lower lip, his pulse jumping higher. “Right. Uhm.” He took a deep breath and got a hold of himself, then turned back to Achilles. Zagreus could see that the skirt of Achilles chiton was tented up, apparently he was already quite interested. Zagreus smiled at that. He was a little nervous, to finally be with the mentor he’d admired and very much desired since the very first. It was tempting to take advantage of that, to just jump on Achilles’ cock, one way or another, and go straight to getting him off. But Zagreus had meant it when he said he wanted to serve Achilles, and if he was going to do that, he wanted to do it right.

So he leaned in and gave his former mentor a kiss to begin with, starting soft and sweet, trying to express his affection, and then deepening it to passion, bringing up one hand to tangle in the glorious gold of Achilles’ hair. Achilles kissed back willingly, matching both sweetness and heat.

As he lingered in the kiss, Zagreus undid the clasp that held Achilles’ cloak on, with its Hades badge, and let the cloak fall, revealing more of the strong, broad-shouldered, wonderful body beneath it. He couldn’t resist pulling back from the kiss to look, eyes sliding over Achilles, and caught himself licking his lips at the view. Achilles was looking back, his eyes already hazed with desire. 

Zagreus leaned in again, nuzzling now at Achilles’ neck, tasting the sweat-salt of him, and how strange was it, that a shade should have such a thing as sweat, or breath, so far beyond death. Yet if he’d been one of the disembodied, Zagreus wouldn’t have been able to do any of this.

Zagreus let his hands go around Achilles, stroking his back, caressing for a long moment as he nuzzled, and then finding the fastening of his belt and undoing it. With that gone Achilles wore only his chiton and the light greaves and gauntlets he favored. Finding himself sinking pleasantly into the service mindset that he so loved when he got a chance, Zagreus gently kissed Achilles’ shoulder, and slid his fingers down his arm to undo and remove his gauntlet. He took a moment to lift Achilles’ hand, planting a kiss on the back of it, then tonguing his pointer finger, taking the end of it into his mouth, eyes half-lidded, and he couldn’t help but imagine sucking on something else, as he planned to do soon.

Achilles gasped softly, and a shiver went through him. Zagreus let his hand fall, glancing up, and was pleased to see the rapt expression on Achilles’ face. A glance over at Patroclus showed him watching intently, and to Zagreus’ pleased surprise he was also very slowly stroking himself through the fabric of his chiton. Glad that Patroclus was enjoying the show, Zagreus removed Achilles’ other gauntlet, and this time placed a delicate kiss on each finger.

“ _Zagreus,_ ” breathed Achilles intensely, trembling again.

Zagreus looked up at him, putting every bit of admiration and care and warmth he could into that smile. “Am I doing well, pleasing you, Sir?”

“Gods, yes.”

“I’m very glad, Sir.” Zagreus shifted, bending, putting his hand on Achilles’ thigh, just above the knee, then sliding it down, however feverishly tempted he might be to move up instead. He was going to do this _right._ Achilles shifted too, pulling his knees up, to make it easier for Zagreus to remove his greaves. Zagreus took each one off, and on impulse bent down and planted a soft kiss on each of Achilles’ feet.

“Ah, lad…” Achilles’ hand brushed through his hair hesitantly, once again trembling as he looked down at the prince of hell, bent at his feet.

“Sir,” murmured Zagreus, the word so often applied as a term of simple respect towards a teacher now laden with further meaning. He kissed one of Achilles’ feet again, then planted a second kiss at his ankle, and began working his way slowly up. Achilles leaned back on one hand, the other still combing gently through Zagreus’ hair, ruffling it just above his laurel. Zagreus made a soft sound of pleasure at the caress and continued his slow upward path. He knew Patroclus was still watching, so he tried to make it as much of a show as he could, each kiss distinct and sensual as he moved up along the inside of Achilles’ calf.

Achilles made a sound that was almost a moan, and moved his legs further apart. Zagreus smiled to himself, but continued his task. He planted a kiss just inside Achilles’ knee, then began working his way up the inside of Achilles’ thigh.

Zagreus was hard himself, incredibly turned on by exploring his long-admired teacher’s amazing body, and by the always-deep pleasure of finding that submissive place, where he served another. Yet that place also let him wait, let him be patient, despite his normally hyperactive nature and the way part of him was vibrating to get there already. He was so close, though! He deliberately kept the same pace anyway, kissing up one bit at a time, but finding himself tensed, breathing faster, as he approached his goal. He brushed up the hem of Achilles’ chiton, considering removing it, but it was easy to push up, out of the way, as he kissed to the very top, planting a kiss just at the crease of Achilles’ thigh, his cheek inevitably brushing against his mentor’s flushed erection as he did.

The groan that Achilles let out was gratifying in the extreme, as was the way his fingers twisted and clutched in Zagreus’ hair.

Zagreus made a sound of utter bliss, a soft, breathy, eager moan, and pressed a fervent kiss to the base of Achilles’ cock.

“Ah…” Achilles’ breath caught before letting out that almost-moan of pleasure.

“Mmm.” Zagreus kissed up Achilles’ cock worshipfully, his hand coming up to cup it as he did. He soon reached the head, and kissed lingeringly there before finally, _finally_ lapping at it, tasting the pre that already beaded there.

“F-fuck, Zagreus,” gasped Achilles, his hand tightening in Zagreus’ hair.

Zagreus shivered with it, thrilling to have pleased his mentor. He opened his mouth and took the head of Achilles’ cock into it. He began to sink down slowly, pressing his tongue along the underside as he took it into his mouth. That got a wordless, undone moan from Achilles, and Zagreus wanted to smile, but his mouth was otherwise occupied, and he didn’t mind that at all. He was, in fact, nearly in heaven, sinking even further into his service, concentrating his entire being on Achilles’ pleasure. Nothing else existed. He wasn’t even aware of Patroclus watching anymore. All that mattered was bringing his mentor to his peak.

He sank down all the way, Achilles’ decently-sized cock filling his throat, threatening to make him gag, but he was well used to taking Thanatos, who was about that size as well, so he was easily able to focus, concentrating on swallowing around Achilles, squeezing at him, channeling his natural reflexes into pleasure rather than discomfort.

Achilles groaned, spurring Zagreus to stay down, working at his cock, his throat so filled that he couldn’t breathe, for as long as he possibly could. Eventually he drew back, pulling in a much-needed breath through his nose, but not letting go of Achilles’ cock. He worked at the head of it, ears attuned to Achilles’ groans of pleasure, and dove back down as soon as he could. He soon settled into a rhythm, working back and forth, lingering for just a moment each time he dove deep, but then pulling back, caressing along Achilles’ length with lips and tongue, before sinking down to clench his throat around the head of his mentor’s cock.

Achilles was breathing hard, both hands now on the back of Zagreus’ head, twisting through his hair and thoroughly disarraying his laurel. Zagreus could hear the low, breathless sounds of pleasure that grew more and more intense the harder he worked, and he chased that, wanting to please his mentor, his friend, the man he’d admired and lusted after for ages.

It seemed Zagreus succeeded in that goal, for suddenly Achilles dug his fingers in, hands gripping Zagreus’ hair hard enough to hurt, and gasped out, “Ah, lad, almost there…”

“Mmph.” Zagreus dove down as deeply as he could, putting his all into bringing Achilles to his peak, and was almost immediately rewarded with a flood of bitter-salt cum down his throat. His eyes rolled back as he swallowed it down, not hesitating, throat working around Achilles’ cock as he milked out every last drop. It was utterly glorious, every bit as good as he’d fantasized it might be in his youth.

He stayed down a little longer than was strictly necessary, hearing Achilles sigh and relax, the grip on his hair easing, and finally Zagreus lifted his head with a sigh of his own. He smiled up at Achilles, his cheeks flushed, his eyes lidded, utterly sunk in submissive pleasure. “Mmm. Thank you, Sir.”

Achilles let out a short, startled bark of laughter. “Thank—! Oh, lad, I must thank you, not the other way around. You were amazing.” He cupped Zagreus’ chin, drew him up to press a kiss on him.

“No,” murmured Zagreus. He smiled at Achilles, their faces close, breath mingling. “That was everything I ever dreamed about, when I was younger, and star-struck with your legend and your looks alike. It was an honor to be able to please you, Sir.”

Achilles only kissed him again, brief but sweet.

Then Zagreus felt a touch against his back, and found Patroclus there, sliding his arms around Zagreus from behind. The hero had shed his clothing at some point, leaving Zagreus the only one of the trio fully clothed, and Zagreus could feel a certain hard warmth against the small of his back. “Your performance was inspiring, friend.”

Zagreus laughed. “So I’m a friend now, not a stranger?”

“I think so, yes. You’ve pleased my love wonderfully, and you could hardly be a stranger after that.” He kissed the back of Zagreus’ neck, his beard tickling pleasantly.

Zagreus hummed happily and leaned back into that embrace, still in that place where all he wanted was to please. He got there so rarely. With Thanatos it was different. He wanted to please his dearest love, yes, but Than made Zagreus want to tackle him and ravish him, and given how much the god of death loved it when Zagreus did just that, he wasn’t going to insist on anything else. Megaera, meanwhile, well, that was a rough ravishment too, it just went the other way. She was interested in his service, yes, but not like this.

“So, what can I do for you, Patroclus, Sir?”

“I think just now, my friend, you can get out of those clothes.” He gave Zagreus another beard-tickling kiss to the back of his neck, then let go.

“Of course, Sir.” Zagreus rose and stripped off his armor and clothing as swiftly as he could. He noticed Achilles shucking off his chiton, too.

Once fully nude, Zagreus turned to Patroclus, and found he was bent next to his discarded clothes. After just a moment he came up with a small bottle. “Here we are.” He gave Zagreus a grin. “I came prepared.”

Zagreus blinked at Patroclus, having a sudden realization that this had been a planned seduction. That could have felt manipulative, but it didn’t. It felt warm and wonderful, to think that Patroclus had wanted this—had wanted the three of them together—enough to lay plans to make it happen.

Patroclus opened the bottle and got a puddle of the oil in his hand, then managed to cork it without spilling, and let it fall to the grass.

Next thing Zagreus knew Patroclus was behind him again, and while one arm went around Zagreus’ waist, holding him, the other pressed at his backside, oil-slicked fingers slipping between his cheeks to press at the little pucker of his entrance, making Zagreus gasp. “Now,” murmured Patroclus in his ear, “the next thing you can do for me, my friend, is let me take you.”

“Ah… Y-yes, Sir,” said Zagreus, suddenly breathless. “Please, Sir.”

“Mmm. Good lad.” He slipped a finger inside Zagreus, and on feeling how relaxed Zagreus was already he immediately added a second, working them around, loosening Zagreus further. “It seems you’re well used to this sort of thing, hmm, my friend?”

Zagreus flushed, but said, “Er, Meg uses some things that are pretty big…”

Patroclus chuckled. “I see. Well then.” He sunk his fingers deeper for a moment, stroking within Zagreus, then pulled them back. “Let’s get comfortable, shall we?” He sank down to his knees, giving Zagreus’ hand a tug. Zagreus lowered himself as well, settling back into Patroclus’ lap. It was good to lean back against the taller man. Patroclus was broader than him too, with a sturdy, solid build, making Zagreus feel almost small. He was used to being the short one, but not used to being the more slender one as well.

“Good lad,” murmured Patrocus warmly, and Zagreus sighed. He thought, in passing, that Achilles must have told Patroclus how much he loathed being called “boy” else he might have heard “good boy” instead. After hearing “boy” on his father’s lips so often, so sneeringly, he never could accept it with joy, not even in such circumstances as this. But Patroclus seemed to know, one way or another, just what to say, just what to do. His hands gripped Zagreus’ hips, lifting and guiding him. Patroclus’ cock was a sudden warm hardness against him, and soon Zagreus was pushing down as much as Patroclus was pulling him down, taking the hero’s cock easily within, moaning at the feeling of it filling him.

“Mmm. My, you take that like an expert, lad.” Patroclus gripped Zagreus harder, pulling him down firmly, making him gasp in pleasure.

Achillles was suddenly there again, kneeling in front of Zagreus, leaning in for a kiss as his hand found Zagreus’ aching cock and wrapped around it.

“Mmph.” Zagreus gasped into the kiss, shuddering, the touch intense on top of the fullness he felt. 

After a moment, Patroclus began slowly rocking his hips, pushing up into Zagreus. Zagreus groaned, filled and caressed, caught up in pleasure, hardly able to think. When Achilles broke off the kiss, Zagreus leaned his head back on Patroclus’ shoulder, panting, trying to press down into the slow, wonderful strokes that filled him. Patroclus continued, holding Zagreus and moving slowly, sensually in him, while Achilles caressed his cock.

After a time, Patroclus said, “Achilles, love, I think this fine young prince of yours might take quite a lot more than me. Come here, I want to see if we can both be in him.”

Zagreus felt his breath catch, the idea more than thrilling. He didn’t know if he could manage it, but he was very much willing to try.

“Hmm.” Achilles let go of Zagreus’ cock and slipped his fingers down to probe beneath, where Patroclus was within him. Patroclus himself stopped, holding still, simply keeping his cock sunk into Zagreus. “Here, just a moment,” said Achilles, looking around, then scooping up the discarded bottle of oil. He slicked his fingers and rubbed them at the base of Patroclus’ cock, sliding up slowly, slipping one into Zagreus, then another.

“Ah… Ah, fuck,” gasped Zagreus. It was a lot, a burning stretch that was hard to take, but it wasn’t too much, not yet. He gasped again when Achilles slipped a third finger in alongside Patroclus’ cock, whimpering as that edged the sensation into pain, yet it was also good, and he didn’t protest, only closed his eyes, head lolling back on Patroclus’ shoulder.

“How are you doing, lad?” asked Achilles softly, fingers gently stroking along his lover’s cock, inside Zagreus, body pressing close, his breath washing against Zagreus’ bared throat.

“Ah… F-fuck. I’m good, Sir, but it’s a lot.”

“Should I stop then?”

“No!” Zagreus shuddered. “Gods no, Sir, please. I want more. I want you. I want you both. _Please._ ”

“Very well, lad,” said Achilles. He was hard again, his spirit willing and his flesh irrelevant, truly, given he was a shade. He pressed closer, fingers withdrawing. Patroclus pulled back, until only the head of his cock was within Zagreus. Achilles rutted his cock up against Patroclus, his hand cupping the two of them together, and began to press up as Patroclus once again pulled Zagreus down onto him, but now the head of Achilles’ cock pushed against him too, spreading him further, stretching him to the point of pain.

“Ah… Ha… Oh, fuck…” Zagreus was breathing hard, eyes tight shut, hands coming up to grip Achilles’ shoulders, body trembling, but he eagerly pushed down in response to the urging of Patroclus’ hands on his hips. He moved slowly, shuddering, almost not able to take it, yet the pain was also pleasure for him, and knowing he was giving his two lovers just what they wanted was more than enough.

“Oh, Zagreus, lad,” groaned Achilles as his cock pushed into the young god, the oil slick enough to let it slide in alongside Patroclus’ cock.

“Mmm, you feel so good, tight against me like this, love,” said Patroclus, suddenly breathless.

“Yes,” said Achilles, slowly sinking in further.

Zagreus could only let out a trembling, high-pitched moan, pushing down as best he could, taking both of them slowly deeper, until at last both men were sunk to the hilt in him. He dug his nails into Achilles’ shoulders, and let out a breathless, blissful sound of pure pleasure as Achilles kissed and nipped along the line of his neck, where he was arched back against Patroclus. He was beyond thought now, only feeling, filled to the limit, breath coming fast, his cock rock hard where it was pressed between Achilles’ body and his.

For a long, long moment the trio rested together, feeling the wonderful intensity of it all. Then Patroclus and Achilles began moving together, easily matching their pace, Pactroclus holding and supporting Zagreus as they both thrust slowly into him.

Achilles tangled one hand in Zagreus’ hair, still kissing and nuzzling at him, but slid the other down to wrap around his cock again, making Zagreus groan. “Ah… Ah, Sir… I… Oh, _fuck!_ ”

“Yes,” said Patroclus in his ear, and he moved forward over Zagreus’ shoulder to catch Achilles in a kiss.

Achilles locked lips passionately with Patroclus for a long moment, but eventually he pulled back, panting, and said softly into Zagreus’ ear as he began to increase the pace of his thrusting, his hand stroking in time with it, “Come on, lad. Let go, don’t hold back.”

“Oh!” Zagreus tensed, hearing a tandem gasp as he clenched down. Patroclus was still moving in time with Achilles, thrusting in slow but deep, keeping Zagreus incredibly, impossibly filled. Both men reacted as Zagreus clenched on them, moving faster together.

Zagreus was panting hard, utterly lost in it, overcome with sensation, Patroclus again kissing along his neck and shoulder, while Achilles stroked him firmly and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. It was all finally too much, and with a helpless, breathless cry he came, his seed spilling out over Achilles’ hand and staining both of them.

“Ah, good lad,” said Achilles, thrusting in hard and rough, Patroclus no longer quite perfectly matching as both of them were obviously caught up in pleasure.

“Mmm, _yes!_ ” groaned Patroclus, driving in deep, his fingers digging into Zagreus’ hips, holding him down as he came, pulses of hot seed filling the prince. Achilles was still moving, rutting against Patroclus’ cock and thrusting into Zagreus, face pressed now to the crook of his neck and shoulder, but he came too a moment later, with a low cry of bliss, his cum mingling with his lover’s within Zagreus.

“Oh… Gods, _yes,_ ” gasped Zagreus, head still tipped back on Patroclus’ shoulder, body now limp between the two heroes. “Thank you so much.”

Achilles slowly relaxed, placing warm, leisurely kisses wherever he could reach on Zagreus’ fair, flushed skin, and on Patroclus too, eyes half-lidded. “Lad, once again I’ll say I—we—should thank you.”

“Indeed.” Patroclus held Zagreus close with one hand, and stroked over Achilles’ hip with the other. “You’ve been very good to us both, my friend.”

“Mmm, no, you’ve been good to me. That… Just… So good.” Zagreus couldn’t manage to be coherent, but he didn’t care. He was awash in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss, still full to the brim with both his lover’s cocks and pushed far past rational thought.

Achilles only kissed him again, and Patroclus left a kiss on his neck as Zagreus sagged against him.

They rested together that way until the softening of the warrior’s cocks caused them to slip from Zagreus, one swiftly after another. He sighed in something almost like regret, to no longer be so full.

Patroclus let Zagreus go, too, though Achilles pulled him into a happy embrace, so he didn’t have time to regret the lack of the sad-and-laughing warrior’s arms around him. Another kiss from Achilles kept Zagreus wonderfully content, still floating in a blissful haze, and then Patroclus was tugging at his shoulder, and Zagreus saw that he’d spread out his cloak on the grass. A moment later the three were lying on it, Zagreus still in the middle, but turned to Patroclus now, Achilles a wonderful warmth behind him.

“Thank you, Sirs,” he murmured again, drowsily.

“Oh, lad,” said Achilles against the back of his neck.

“My friend… Our friend. Our sweet little prince of hell… We’re more than delighted,” said Patroclus, his hand stroking down Zagreus’ side, over his hip. “You’ve done so much for us, and been so good for us. Not just now, though that too.”

“It wasn’t anything much,” said Zagreus, though part of him was higher than Olympus itself to hear _our prince_ from Patroclus. Ours, both of theirs together. “I just handed over a few gems and fiddled with Father’s contracts, that’s all.”

“That’s all,” laughed Achilles. “As if defying Hades himself was nothing. As if everything else you did to even get to that point, being so kind to us both, was nothing. But very well, our prince. I won’t insist you take my thanks. I’ll give them all the same. Like this, if you like, as often as you like.”

“Indeed,” echoed Patroclus, and pressed a soft kiss on Zagreus again.

Zagreus felt a bubbling little giggle escape him, utterly, wonderfully content between the pair. “Oh, well… If your thanks looks like this, you can thank me as often as you like, Sirs. This was _amazing._ ”

“Excellent. I feel as if we’re likely to be very grateful,” said Patroclus, half laughing as he did.

“Very grateful indeed,” said Achilles, smiling but not laughing at all, and kissed the back of Zagreus’ neck gently.

Then all was silent in Elysium as the three of them rested warmly together.

**Author's Note:**

> I *adore* this trio. Just <33333 So many good fics for them, but there always could be more!
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!


End file.
